


Do It for Him

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Series: Voltron Gem!AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Pidge decides she needs help with fighting. And who else would she go to besides Keith? She gets more than she bargains for when she asks him for a simple lesson.





	Do It for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Coming at you with another installment of "i've been listening to the steven universe sound track 24/7 and im inspired to write klance" this week- this time in angst mode

After the awkward aftermath of the fight from yesterday, Pidge has decided that she's had enough of looking weak. She needs to be able to defend herself. She's sick and tired of being the "smart" one and constantly underappreciated due to the fact that she can't fight as well as the others. Walking the long, empty corridors of the castle, she ponders what to do. She can't just go to the gladiator- she doesn't even know the basics of fighting. Maybe she can go find Keith and he can help her understand what to do. Deciding that was the best plan of action, she heads to his room. 

Pidge can hear yelling on the other side of Keith's door as she nears it. "I don't know, Keith, okay? You're right, alright? I don't ever know what I'm doing. I'm stupid." It's Lance's voice yelling. She can tell that he's crying due to the cracks in his voice and the sniffling. She really shouldn't be eavesdropping but she can't help it. "I don't think you're stupid, Lance. I know you're smart." Keith is yelling now. "I know you're not stupid, okay? I just want you to try and- ugh!" The door to the room opens and Pidge startles. Keith walks out, fists clenched and face red. 

"Hey," Pidge calls out, jogging to catch up with Keith. "You okay, man?" Keith stops in his tracks and looks down at Keith. He smiles softly and pats her head slowly. "Yeah, yeah. No need to worry. Did you need something?" 

Pidge nods and blushes, looking down at her feet. "I was going to ask you if you could maybe... if you wanted to... teach me a little about fighting?" At the words, Keith stiffens and clears his throat. "Combat, you mean?" His voice is strained and Pidge looks up at him. His lips are pressed in a thin line. She nods cautiously. "Of course. I was just heading to the training room anyways." He starts walking away, not waiting for her response. She raises her eyebrows and follows him silently. They get to the training room and Keith summons a sword from the gem on his hand. 

"Do you want to go against me or a Keith gladiator?" His voice sounds lighter and he's smiling hesitantly. "Uh... A gladiator is fine, I guess." Pidge smiles and draws her weapon from the gem on her thigh. Instead of her usual small blade, a long sword comes out. It startles her and she almost drops it. Keith chuckles and a gladiator appears next to him. "Alright, Keith," he says, "battle stance." The gladiator instantly goes into a different stance. "Okay, Pidge." Keith walks over to Pidge and stands beside her. 

"Remember: you're fighting to protect your gems, Hunk and Coran. You do it for them. Keep your stance wide." Keith places his hands on Pidge's waist and moves her around. She yelps and struggles for a bit before standing with her legs apart. 

"Keep your body lowered." He guides her body closer to the ground. "Good. Now, as you're moving forward, balance is the key." He steps away from her and gets into his own stance. 

"Right foot, left foot." He moves forward slowly. Pidge mirrors him. "Nice, try going even faster." They go forward together in sync before Keith starts going backwards and Pidge copies him.

"As you're moving backwards, keep your eyes on me." Keith stands in front of her and smiles. "What have we learned?"

Pidge gives him a small smile. "Keep my stance wide," she replies, planting her feet on the ground. "Keep my body lowered," she crouches down slightly. "Good," Keith comments. "As I'm moving forward," Pidge starts nearing Keith and he backs away. 

"Concentrate," he warns, moving forward now. PIdge starts moving backwards. "Right foot, left foot," Pidge smiles and they dance around each other. 

"Don't you want him to live?" Keith mumbles in a singsong voice. "Put your whole body into it. Everything you have, everything you are! You've got to give, on the battlefield, when everything is chaos." Keith starts moving faster, tears swelling on the corners of his eyes. "And you have nothing but the way you feel, strategy and a sword. You just think about the life you'll have together after the war. And then you do it for him- that is to say, you'll do it for them."

Keith puts his hand up and straightens. He clears his throat and Pidge stands up straight. "Well, you seem to be getting that hang of it," he grinds out. "Let's put you up against my gladiator."

Pidge bites her lips and nods, "Okay, yeah." They walk towards the gladiator and it starts up, moving forwards and backwards with his sword raised in the air. Pidge starts moving in front of it, her sword raised to mirror the projection. Keith moves away, calling a standard gladiator to fight against.

"Deep down," he starts singing in a low voice, "you know you weren't built for fighting. That doesn't mean you're not prepared to try. What they don't know is your real advantage: when you live for someone, you're prepared to die."

"Deep down," Pidge sings along with him, "I know that I'm just a gem. But I know that I can draw my sword and fight. With my short existence, I can make a difference. I can be there for them, I can be their knight. I do it for them."

"I do it for him, now let's do it again," Keith sings, slicing at the gladiators that keep surrounding him as the others fall to his sword. "I do for him," Keith continues singing, "and then you say." 

"I'll do it for them." Pidge lunges her sword and it impales Keith's gladiator. It looks down at the sword stuck in its side and looks up at Pidge before dissipating. Her sword falls to the ground in a loud clash and the whole room is silent. Keith looks at her, a bright blush on his face. "I... I hope you got a lot from this lesson." He smiles, his sword disappearing in his hands. Pidge nods and calls her sword to her hand. She places it back inside her gem. 

"Keith," she calls out in a small voice. Keith is instantly by her side, a hand on her cheek. "Yes?" He gets on one knee to talk to her. "Is there something going on between you and Lance? I know it's not my place to ask but it seems to be interfering with you a lot." Keith tenses in front of her and looks down, tears forming on his face. "When you're fused for such a long time, you forget what it feels like to not have the other person there," he whispers sadly.

"We had a disagreement and we accidentally split. I don't... It feels different this time. Whenever we've split before, it's been for a reason. Either you needed me for something, or Lance was needed. It was a decision we made because one of our individual strengths were needed. This time... we split because I lost control... and Lance blames himself and... It's complicated, Pidge..." Pidge places her hand over the hand Keith has on her cheek.

"Why not talk about it? I thought you guys were a very good fusion... You guys have become so stable and it's inspired Hunk and I to try to be more stable together." Keith smiles sadly and wipes his tears away with his free hand. "It's complicated, Pidge. We could talk about it together but it doesn't change that we can't agree on it and we don't know how to compromise properly..." 

Pidge nods and plants a kiss on Keith's forehead. "You two are a good pair. I have faith that you guys will fuse again when you sit down and talk about it calmly." Keit smiles and stands up straight, stepping away from Pidge. "Thank you," he whispers, walking away. 

He leaves Pidge to her own thoughts. She wonders what she would do without Hunk by her side. She would be totally lost without her other half. And without Coran giving them instruction. She wonders what Keith feels like now that he doesn't have his other half.

**Author's Note:**

> Social medias you can harrass me at  
> Tumblr: spacepardners | galaxy-garnet  
> Twitter: spacepardners  
> Instagram: spacepardners


End file.
